


Joy

by WolfRune20855



Series: Ever After High the Next Generation [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Ever After High Next Generation, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: Joy Charming, the daughter of Raven Queen and Dexter Charming, makes a mistake the first day of school that will change her life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a next generation fic about the children of the current Ever After High characters. The ones featured in this fic are as follows:  
> Joy Charming - the daughter of Raven Queen and Dexter Charming  
> Romance "Roman" Cupid - the son of C. A. Cupid and Horace(son of the Egyptian god Horus)  
> Magnificent "Maggie" Charming - the eldest child of Raven Queen and Dexter Charming  
> Brick Charming - the eldest child of Daring Charming and Cerise Hood  
> Starling Hood - the daughter of Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan

Joy Charming's first day at Ever After High, the school that she had been waiting forever after to go to, started with a Science and Sorcery hextbook falling of her head, and it wasn't her hextbook either. It belonged to the, admittedly, cute boy with olive skin, curly blonde hair, and white wings that owned the locker right above Joy's.

"Oh my Ra," the boy said as he bent to pick up the hextbook, "I'm so sorry."

Joy just smiled at the boy. He looked to be about her age, and he was cute, Joy would admit that much. Almost everything about him was cute, from his perfectly heart-shaped face to his tee shirt that was in a language that Joy couldn't read. The only non-cute thing about him were his bright pink eyes, those were a little creepy.

"It's okay," Joy said, "I'm used to having things dropped on my head."

The boy stopped and stared at her. "You're used to having things dropped on your head?"

"Yeah," Joy said, standing up, "My brother likes to throw all sorts of things at us-most of them magical."

The boy grinned. "Siblings throwing things at you, I can understand that."

Joy smiled at the boy, unsure of what to do next. Unlike her sister, Maggie, Joy didn't have an easy time making friends. She wasn't charismatic, like her mom. Instead, she had inherited her dad's awkward genes. But, hey, at least she didn't have his eyesight.

"I'm Roman," the boy said, sticking out his hand.

Joy shook it. "Joy," she said.

"Thanks a nice name," Roman said and Joy blushed. "What's your first class?"

"Princessology," Joy said, silently cursing herself for taking the class. She should've known that there wouldn't be any cute boys in the class. Not that Joy had considered whether or not there would be any boys at all when she signed up for the class. Joy didn't thing about those kinds of things. "You?"

Roman held up his hextbook. "Science and Sorcery," he said, "I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah," Joy said.

"See ya," Roman said, and with that, he walked down the hallway.

"Later," Joy said before going off in the other direction.

* * *

"So," came a voice from across the table, "How's your first day been so far?"

Joy looked up from the book that she was reading(a science fiction novel about werewolves and bounty hunters, and bounty hunters that were werewolves) to see her older sister, Maggie, and one of her cousin's, Brick. Brick and Maggie only a month apart and best friends because of that.

"Good," Joy said.

"Did you make any friends?" Maggie asked.

Joy thought about Roman. "Maybe," she said.

"That's good," Maggie said, "I didn't want you to just read books all year and not make any friends."

Joy wanted to tell Maggie that she had friends, but she knew that what Maggie was saying was true. Joy tended to stick closer to her books than to actual people. She knew people, she talked to them, but she didn't hang out with them all of the time. She wasn't a social butterfly like her sister.

Brick, who had been trying to read the title of Joy's book, finally gave up on the impossible and decided to just ask instead. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Oh," Joy said, "It's a book about werewolf bounty hunters."

"That's racist," Brick said.

"No, it's not," Maggie said.

"I'm pretty sure that it is," Brick said, "Everyone keeps writing about werewolves, as if we didn't spend the past millennia being shunned."

"Oh, come on," Maggie said, "It's just a phase."

"I don't care if it's a phase," Brick said.

Joy silently watched the whole exchange. It wasn't an unusual sight, not by any means. Brick and Maggie were more like siblings than Joy and Maggie were. And she was fine with that. Joy just wished that she had someone who she could argue with over such trivial things. She just wished that she had a best friend.

* * *

Joy set down her backpack on the top of the table and glanced around the empty library. It was quickly becoming her favorite place to hang out, or, in this case, hide. She was glad that there was hardly anyone else in the library, and she knew that Starling Hood wouldn't come looking for her in here.

Joy wasn't quite sure what she had done to anger Starling, her new roommate at Ever After. She had to have done something, because the girl had taken an instant disliking to her. She would find the most trivial things wrong with Joy, like the way that she made her bed or how she had three different bookcases in the room, and then she would lecture Joy on how unprincessly it was to do those things. Starling wasn't even a princess.

Today, Starling had decided that she didn't like the way that Joy dressed, and she had decided to tell Joy that her converse and t-shirts were unprincessly. Joy couldn't take it anymore, so, she'd left.

"Hey," Joy looked up to find Roman had taken the seat across from her.

"Hey," Joy said, flipping through the pages of her hextbook.

"Is everything alright?" Roman asked.

Joy sighed. "My roommate hates me for no apparent reason."

"Really?" Roman asked, "Who's your roommate?"

"Starling Hood," Joy muttered.

Roman laughed. Joy looked up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Starling only hates princesses. Are you one?"

"A Charming, actually," Joy said.

Roman nodded. "I should've figure that out," he said, "seeing as our lockers are right next to each other."

"What's your last name?" Joy asked, suddenly wanting to know more about Roman. She had figure that he was a fairy or something of that sort, seeing as he had wings.

"Cupid," Roman said, "Neither one of my parents actually have last names, so they decided to go with my mom's first name." He looked at the hextbook that Joy had stopped flipping through. "Science and sorcery?" he asked.

"Yeah," Joy said, "Apparently, we have a pop quiz tomorrow."

"On the second day of school?"

"That's what my sister said."

"Are you sure that she's not messing with you?" Roman asked.

"Not a chance," Joy said, "I heard Headmistress White discussing it some of the other staff members."

"In that case, do you mind if I study with you?"

"I don't know," Joy said, "Do you promise not to drop it on my head."

"Hey!" Roman protested, "That was one time."

Joy just smiled. "You can study with me," she said and Roman smiled back.


End file.
